Matchmaker
by Thescammanders
Summary: Hermione and Ron are fighting again and Harry and Ginny are sick of it so they make a plan to get them together Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron (please review) :)


Match making

Ginny was sitting in the Gryfindor common room on one of the soft scarlet sofas facing the fireplace. Harry was lying down on it with his head on her lap while she played with his dark scruffy hair.

'They've been up there for a long time,' Ginny sighed. She pushed some black locks out of his bright green eyes.

'I'm sure they're just figuring things out. It's not the first time that this has happened.' Harry was right. Hermione and Ron were constantly bickering and this time Ron must have done something exceptionally inadequate as the pair of them had been arguing in Ron's dorm for at least 30 minutes.

'Maybe they are finally going to realise how perfect they are for each other.' Ginny said exasperatedly.

'Perhaps. Or hex each-other into the next generation. Whatever comes first really.'

'I can't believe they're still in denial,'

Just as harry began to fall asleep on his girlfriend the door suddenly flung open by a raging Hermione and an ever-stubborn Ron. Everyone in the common room didn't even glance up as they were so used to the fights Ron and Hermione seemed to constantly be in.

Hermione's stomped down the stairs into the common room. Her large bushy hair was even more untidy than usual and Ron's red face matched his flaming red hair.

'Enter Ron and Hermione' narrated Ginny as harry sat bolt up right completely startled at the sudden entrance.

'I honestly don't know why you're acting as though you care so much!' Hermione turned away from Ron and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I don't know why you are still sending letters to krum it's only been, um, two years' Ron pushed his red hair out of his face.

'My social life has Nothing to do with you Ronald! And I don't say anything about you and...and..you and lavender becoming friendly again,' Hermione still wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the floor.

'We broke up! Months ago! And why do you care?

'I don't'

'Clearly'

Hermione spun round at this last remark. Her cheeks were red and her fists were clenched.

'Ugh! Ron you just don't get it do you?'

Ron opened his mouth to talk back but no words came out. Instead he just watched Hermione stomp up to her dorm with his mouth still open.

'Can you believe her? Sending letters to..to krum and then getting mad at me for talking to lavender!? It's none of her business!'

Harry closed his eyes again. 'Women are complicated Ron. There's nothing I can tell you. They're a bit exhausting' Ginny flicked him on his forehead. 'See, what did I tell you?' Harry smirked rubbing his forehead.

Ron turned and stomped up the stairs just as Hermione had previously done.

Just then, Fred and George bounded over to Ginny and harry 'have they snogged yet?'Said Fred as they sat on a sofa next to them.

'Nope. Still in denial,' Quoted Harry.

'I bet you they'll be snogging by midnight tomorrow though,' Ginny announced.

The twins exchanged a look, both grinning mischievously. 'Care to bet money on it?'

'You're on,' she said confidently shaking both their hands.

'The usual amount then' confirmed George,'good luck. We're off to bed' and the twins ran up to their dorms.

'I have no clue how we're going to get them together,' She confessed.

'We?' Said harry raising his eyebrows

Ginny spoke firmly, 'Harry don't you want them to stop constantly shouting at each other?'

'Yes,' Harry admitted 'but I'd rather not see my two best friends snogging 24/7'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Hey Ginny- who gave you that necklace?' Harry was looking at her four leave clover charm on a delicate necklace she was wearing.

'It was from Charlie last Christmas.'

'Oh okay I was worried that it was from Dean,' Harry smirked and traced her necklace with his finger and then kissed her gently which she gladly returned. Harry couldn't help but notice her smiling through the kiss. 'What is it?' He asked rather confused.

'Harry,' Ginny smiled broadly 'I know how we're going to get Hermione and Ron together.

The next evening Hermione and Ron were playing Wizards Chess in the common room as they had decided to stop arguing for a mere couple of minutes considering how much they missed each other.

Ginny and Harry were trying not to stare as her plan fell into place. Just then, Hermione made eye contact with Ginny and Ginny taped the side of her nose presumably, Harry thought, to initiate the plan.

Hermione suddenly looked very nervous as she continued to play. When it was her turn to move, she picked up a Queen and moved it right in front of Ron placing it on a square. She let Ron get a perfect glance of her silver bangle hanging on her slim wrist as she placed the piece down.

'Since when did you have that bracelet 'mione?' Ron was trying to recall her wearing it but he couldn't.

'Victory got it for me,' said Hermione simply,'for my birthday this year,'

Ron went bright red. 'Oh it's from Vicky is it?,' he had forgotten about the chess match and had stood up in anger.

'Ginny-' harry was watching the events unfold 'your plan doesn't seem to be working,'

'Trust me,' she replied 'it's working perfectly,'

'Ronald Billius Weasley,' Hermione said gravely, standing up as well although she was still a lot shorter than Ron. 'Don't call him Vicky and he's my friend '

Ron took a step closer to her and was looking down at Hermione 'oh really?'

'Yes!' Hermione took a step even closer.

'He's got more than friendship on his mind though doesn't he!'

'MY LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!,' she shouted up at him.

'IM TELLING YOU 'MIONE HES A GIT AND JUST WANTS TO GET WITH YOU!,'

'HOW DARE YOU!,'

'IM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!,'

'PROTECT ME FROM WHAT EXACTLY? BEING WITH KRUM?'

'PROTECT YOU FROM BEING WITH SOMEONE ELSE'

Surprising herself with her own bravery, Hermione took one step closer and kissed him square on the mouth and then stepped back as if nothing had happened.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!'

'I DONT KNOW!'

They were both shouting but neither of them were mad.

'IT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT'

'I KNOW!'

Ron bent down and scooped Hermione up and kissed her again. She put her hands through his hair and snogged him like she'd never get another chance.

Fred and George reluctantly threw ten Galleons into their sisters hand who happily received them.

Harry was cringing at his two best friends who had now collapsed on the sofa with Ron straddling Hermione who was lying on her back.

'You'll get used to it honey. Ron got used to us.' She pecked him on the cheek.

'They're going to swallow each other Gin,'


End file.
